Video Games
by Jacestreehouse
Summary: Simon decides that it is time for Izzy to learn how to play Call of Duty. So what happens? Facetiousness commences! (Because I feel hilarity ensues, is over-used.) One-shot, Sizzy. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Enjoy!**

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"What? No, Simon."

Simon looked at me desperately, "It is really easy, you just have to learn the controls, and strategy, which is quite simple when you learn it and…" he trailed off, realizing he was rambling. I sighed. He had been trying to convince me to learn how to play Call of Duty for the last fifteen minutes. I had come over to sleep the night. It was now morning and Simon had the brilliantly horrible idea to teach me how to play Call of Duty. I was currently sitting on his Star Wars themed bed, and I hadn't even had my coffee yet.

"For the last time, I said no," I crossed my arms, looking across the room, my gaze falling on an old Star Wars poster. I tried to look indifferent but I was really close to giving boy was impossible to say no to. He got a mischievous glint in his eye, then he took my chin and tilted my head up, forcing me to look in his soft brown eyes. He bent down, giving me a long sweet kiss, knowing I was on the verge of relenting. I was just about to slide my arms around his neck and draw him closer, when he pulled back. He raised both eyebrows in question.

"Simon..." I was stalling, hoping he would let it go before I gave in. But of course that plan obviously didn't work. He bent his head and gave me another kiss that sent my head spinning, "Okay, for five minutes, and five minutes _only_." I heard myself saying.

I expected him to finish the kiss he had started, but all Simon did was let out a cheer and raced out the room like a seven year old at Christmas. I got up and followed him, watching as he started to set up his computer thingy. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen to make my coffee. I had a feeling I would need it.

When I had gotten my coffee, I strolled out of the kitchen to see Simon sitting in front of the TV with two black controllers. Simon patted the seat next to him motioning for me to sit down. I did, pulling my knees up to my chest, and gently setting my coffee on the coffee table. I was beginning to wonder what I had gotten myself into.

Simon grinned, "Okay so we are not going to actually play the game, we are just going to play a team death match." I nodded, pretending I understood what he was talking about, but in reality, having no idea what death match was, sounded exciting.

"So basically you just shoot and kill the other team." I nodded again, that sounded simple enough. "Here let me show you the controls," Simon scooted closer and put his arms around me, his hands over mine on my controller while it was loading. Classic. A small blush worked its way up on to my face. Thank the Angel Simon didn't notice.

"Okay, so here is what you use to move," he gently used his thumb to guide my thumb on the stick in small circles. "And you use this one to use your scope and this one moves your

scope. Your scope lets you see the enemy. They're the red dots," He used my other hand to move the camera around when the game had loaded. I got a full view of the fancy room. I also saw Simon's character standing next to mine.

"Now, this one you use to shoot your gun." He lightly tapped my finger that was positioned on the button. He didn't press it so I did, unleashing a loud round out bullets. Simon winced slightly, "Don't shoot unless you see a enemy, otherwise that alerts them where you

are."

"Oh," Oops.

"That's the basics. Do you think you're ready to play?" Simon asked me and I nodded trying to remember which button I used to move.

"Okay lets go, just follow behind me until you get the hang of it," He smiled and unwrapped his arms from around me, picking up his own controller and shifting his attention to the T.V.

"Let's do this," I said slightly nervous for some reason.

Simon's character started moving forward it another room. I peeked at his control and tried to see which he was using to move. When I figured it out his character still seemed to be going faster than mine.

"Oh yeah this is to walk," he demonstrated with his controller, "And this is to sprint," he pressed another button.

"Thanks for telling me," I grumbled. Simon waited for me to catch up and then started running. We ran to a building and climbed a flight of stairs, leading us to the top.

"Okay, this is where we will make our hideout," Simon explained to me. I made my character walk to the window and use my scope to look out. I saw a small red splotch on the screen.

"By the Angel! Simon, there is red dot out there! What do I do? What

do I do!?" I hollered.

"Shoot Iz!"

"How?!" He held up his control and tapped his button that was to shoot. I slammed my finger on the button and held it there not even aiming at the dot. I unleashed about twenty bullets until somehow I got transported back to where Simon and I had started.

"What!?" I yelled indignantly, "Simon, something happened, I went back to the start!"

Simon laughed and shook his head, "Iz, you died."

"What? How did I die?! I was shooting at them!"

"Izzy, you didn't hit them, they heard you shooting and shot you."

"That's ridiculous." I muttered, then started running back to where Simon set up his fort. I was running down the hallway when suddenly an enemy popped up.

"Simon!" I yelled, "What button do you use to do a snap kick!?" I asked, panicking.

"There is no kick button Izzy just shoot!" Simon told me. No kick button? The people who designed this were idiots. By the time I found the shoot button again, I had died.

"By the Angel!" I yelled again.

Simon looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or sigh, "Iz, do you want me to come get you?"

"No," I immediately responded. "I can take care of myself."

"Okay then."

A half an hour later

"Simon? I think I am lost."

"I'll come get you."

An hour later

"Simon what do those numbers mean?"

"Those are how many times you died and how many people you killed. You died twenty-seven times, and you killed two people."

"Oh."

Two hours later

"Hey Simon, what are those things on the floor?" I made my character walk over to a little red circle on the floor.

"Wait! Iz-" too late, my character had exploded.

"What just happened!?" My character was back to the start.

"Iz, that was a bomb." Simon explained. I blew out a puff of air. That was unfair.

Two and a half hours later

"Yes! Fourteen kills and one death!" I crowed. Simon raised his hand for a high- five and I slapped it with my own.

Three hours later

"Hey Izzy, what time does Jace need you back at the Institute?"

"Oh I don't know, around- Dang it! I died."

Three and a half hours later

"Iz, I think you should call Jace back, he's called your cell about five times now," Simon held up my cell phone.

"Oh, okay, I will call him after this round..."

Four hours later

"IZZY! You need to get back to the Institute! It is two o'clock in the afternoon!" I tore my eyes from the flashing screen and blinked up and Simon. Belatedly I glanced at the digital clock above the TV.

2:00 PM

"Oh, yeah... I probably should be going," I struggled to my feet, and nearly fell down again, my foot had fallen asleep. After awkwardly hopping up and down, looking like I was doing some strange jig, shaking out the pins and needles from my foot walked over to Simon. I reached up and my twined my arms around his neck, lightly twirling his short strands of hair around my fingers. He bent down and brushed his lips against mine lightly. Unsatisfied, I pressed harder against him.

"Izzy..." he had one hand on my waist as the other slid around to the small of my back, pushing us together. "Izzy, I think you need to go..." Simon said between kisses. His argument wasn't very convincing, considering he was still kissing me. Simon, broke off the kiss and touched kiss forehead to mine, "I think Jace is waiting." I almost pouted but realized he was right. Sighing I untangled my hands that had wound themselves in his brown hair.

"Bye Simon, I'll see you soon," I smiled coyly as I started to walk out of the apartment.

"Iz, wait," Simon called after me.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Um, you are still in your pajamas," I looked down at myself, and blushed. Indeed, I was still wearing them. Thank the Angel for Simon. I walked back in and headed for his bedroom.

When I had changed and made myself presentable I walked back out to Simon.

"_Now _I'm leaving," I smiled at Simon and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I intend to finish that awful game later."

I winked at him and walked out of the apartment.

**Hope you liked! So please click that little button and leave a review! -Hands virtual cookie to all of those who review-**


End file.
